Knockin' on Heaven's Door
by Torille
Summary: Une musique. Un Ange. Une route vers le Paradis. Destiel (mais quasi imperceptible si on ne le ship pas)


_Bonjour / Bonsoir !  
Avant tout, je vous remercie d'avoir cliqué sur ma fiction. C'est la première fanfiction que j'écris et publie (j'en imagine beaucoup mais aucune ne finit sur papier ou ordi)._

 _Cette idée m'est venue en écoutant la musique de Bob Dylan "Knockin' on Heaven's Door". Elle peut paraître un peu brouillonne et mal orthographiée mais c'est simplement que je suis ma propre Bêta et que ce n'est pas vraiment facile. Évidemment personne ne m'appartient (seulement dans mes rêves...)_

 **KNOCKIN' ON HEAVEN'S DOOR**

Il était tombé dessus par hasard. Il était entré dans cette boutique de musique pour approfondir ses "références musicales". Il avait pris un CD au hasard et l'avait inséré dans le lecteur tout en mettant le casque sur ses oreilles. Soudain l'Ange du Seigneur (même s'il n'en était plus un désormais) se raidit. Comment utilisait-on cette chose ? Il avait comprit pour le CD et le casque car même un ange ayant fraîchement chuté l'aurai comprit. Mais là, à ce moment précis, il se retrouva bloqué. Devant lui, sur le petit boitier, se dressait plusieurs boutons avec des petites figures dessus, dont des triangles, des barres et un carré. Il observa discrètement les alentours et vit l'homme à sa droite appuyer sur celui du milieu. Légèrement hésitant il fit de même. Il eut un léger sursaut quand la guitare démarra sa musique. Automatiquement, il pensa que c'était à l'opposé du genre de son protéger. Cependant, il fut transporté dès les premières paroles. Il se perdit rapidement dans ses pensées.

"I'm knock knock knocking on heaven's door I'm knock knock knocking on heaven's door I'm knock knock knocking on heaven's door I'm knock knock knocking on heaven's door"

Il sorti de ses pensées, appelé par le refrain de cette chanson. Il afficha un léger sourire amer sur ses lèvres gercées, en repensant au fait que lui et ses frères étaient justement en quête de ces fameuses portes. Après un couplet, le refrain reprit de plus belle. Cette fois-ci, de la nostalgie mêlée à de la mélancolie se lisait dans ses yeux. Il baissa son regard céruléen ainsi que sa tête vers ses pieds. Comment une simple musique pouvait lui faire ressentir autant d'émotions en un si court laps de temps ? Il sorti un carnet de la poche de son éternel trench-coat et un stylo. Il recopia non sans mal car n'ayant pas de réel appui, le titre du morceau et le nom de son chanteur : "Knockin' on Heaven's Door" de Bob Dylan. Il devait absolument la lui faire écouter. Car à défaut de trouver les mots pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait de Leur Chute, cette musique l'expliquait clairement. L'attente de revoir son chez-soi. De voir les portes s'ouvrirent pour pouvoir à nouveau y pénétrer et ressentir sa pureté. Il retint non sans mal une larme de glisser délicatement le long de sa joue.

Les dernières paroles retentirent. Comme vidé de tout libre-arbitre ou comme ayant subi un lavage de cerveau, il enleva machinalement le casque, laissant tourner le CD dans l'appareil. Il sortit de la boutique et se dirigea vers sa voiture qu'il avait "emprunté à long terme" la veille.

Il roula plusieurs heures, s'arrêtant seulement pour le plein d'essence. Il ne savait pas vers où il roulait mais il savait une chose : il était en direction de son paradis.

Après huit longues heures qui lui faisaient penser à l'éternité, ce qui était plutôt ironique étant donné qu'il avait lui-même vécut une éternité, il se gara en face d'une porte. Il y était. Son paradis. Enfin techniquement la porte qui menait à son paradis. Il sorti avec hâte de la voiture, le cerveau toujours aussi lavé, ne prêtant aucune attention aux alentours. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait. La seule chose qui l'importait était que derrière cette porte en bois se trouvait son paradis tant attendu. Tant aimé. Il se posta devant ladite porte et leva le poing. Soudain, il parut sortir de sa transe. Il hésita longuement puis comme si on lui disait de tendres mots au creux de son oreille, les paroles lui revinrent en tête.

"I'm knock knock knocking on heaven's door".

Remplit d'une détermination soudaine, il toqua de trois léger coups. Il y était enfin. Le Paradis.

Quelques secondes et un clic étouffé (qui ne lui paraissait pas si étranger), et la porte s'ouvrit. Un homme châtain clair aux yeux vert forêt venait d'ouvrir la porte du Paradis. Il tiqua puis comme une évidence il dit : "Mon Paradis". Cet endroit était propre à chacun et pouvait se trouver plus bas, sur Terre.

Pour une personne extérieure, ces deux petits mots anodins pouvaient paraître bizarres. Mais pour ces deux hommes, ils exprimaient tous les non-dits, les silences et les regards qu'ils partageaient et qu'eux seuls comprenaient depuis maintenant presque 10 ans.

L'homme face à lui, lui sourit tendrement. Et son regard exprimait encore plus. Dans un second murmure, il prononça enfin le nom de _son_ Paradis.

"Dean..."

"Castiel..."

L'homme se décala tout en continuant d'afficher son sourire de plus en plus tendre. Il laissa l'ex-ange entrer.

La porte se referma sur le dos de l'homme en trench-coat.

Les portes du Paradis venaient de se refermer. L'emprisonnant à l'intérieur. Pour ne plus jamais le laisser chuter.

 _Voilà !_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimés. Cette musique est un vrai calmant sur moi et dès que je l'écoute j'ai cette petite fiction en tête. Donc je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je la poste._

 _Si vous avez la moindre remarque, bonne, mauvaise, bof ou quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ou un MP. Je me ferais une joie de vous répondre. Pareil si vous avez des questions quant à la façon dont je l'ai écrite ou pour simplement discuter (mais dans ce cas-ci, juste en MP).  
J'espère que vous avez appréciez mon travail !  
Au revoir !_


End file.
